Dragonball Z: Dimensional Conquest
by UltimaChrist
Summary: With Goku away for four years now, it seemed that peace was here to stay, but the Z-Fighters are about to face a terrible threat. This will be a fight harder and stranger than any the Z-Fighters have had, as if they haven’t heard that before. pls review
1. The Slow Times Are Over?

Chap 1

Four years the Earth has been safe from Cell and Bojack. Four years since Gohan had been forced to fight in defend the planet. Now that Goku was gone, the Earth would be safe.

Chi-Chi shrugged away the thought. Even though Goku's absence seemed to bring peace, it also left her with un-fathered children, and an empty space at the kitchen table. Although…she did seem to be saving lot's of money at the food market. The, once-again, widow opened the door that led to her eldest son's room, the son who was filling his notebook with the makings of his genius. He would be a scholar yet, but she knew there was a part of him that craved for action, and his father. 16 now, and soon, he would be out on his own.

"I've just finished with my work, mother. After this, I-"

"You're going to go train?" she interrupted.

"No mother. The sun is going down and I need to return these books to the library. I want to be back for in time for dinner." He picked up a stack of books from his desk and held them under his arm, heading slowly for the window.

"You don't train like you used too."

With one foot through the window and on the Nimbus, he spoke. "There's no reason to. Everything is peaceful now…now that Dad's gone." With those last words he was gone, soaring in to the air on his Father's cloud.

***

Goku's absence affected everybody, even Vegeta. Even though he would never admit it, it was Goku that forced him to reach new levels. His training now just wasn't the same. There was something about Kakkorot that made him want to compete. Even though Gohan had been the one to put them all to shame, Vegeta did not feel the same impatience to meet and defeat this new power.

He had become unaware of the increased gravity around him, lost in thought. This was often how Bulma found him. The sun was almost below the horizon, and Vegeta stood solemnly, mourning over his dead spirit. She knew not to walk in to the crushing gravity, and it was only recently that Trunks learned the same. But that did not stop the boy from trying again.

Trunks ran around her legs and in to the grav-chamber. Vegeta returned to this world fast enough to see Trunks slam to the ground. With a blank gaze he walked over the child and lifted him in to his arms. _It's strange that the child did not die_, he thought to himself. _At his age I would have been a pancake under this gravity!_

He handed the young boy off to Bulma and his body relieved enough to allow him to begin crying.

"His face is bruised. You should take care of him," Vegeta stated without emotion, heading back to return to his exercises.

"He's not crying 'cause he's hurt, you know! He just wants to hang out with you," Bulma explained.

"Well, I'm busy! Can't you see!"

Bulma's scowling face turned in to a worried frown. "I know you wish Goku was back Vegeta, but that doesn't mean you have to sulk around all the time. You have a son, you know."

"Ha! Me wishing for Kakkorot's return?!" he said in his normal, proud tone. "I could care less. The only thing he was good for is his Saiyan blood, and he already had his children, so the way I see it he was finished with his work anyway."

"You know Vegeta, you could at least-" She stopped at the sight of Vegeta's expression. It was a sight she had not seen in years. He sensed something. "Huh? What is it, Vegeta?"

"Quiet woman! I…" _It can't be…It feels like…it's so…familiar._ " That energy!"

"Energy? What energy? Vegeta? Tell me what's going on!"

"I don't know…it feels like…it's not Cell…it's…" _It's……no……is that me?_

Just then he felt a rush he had not felt in a long time.

***

Gohan was aboard the Nimbus cloud when the quick surge of ki had flown around him. It drew his attention like a slap in the face. If he still had the books he took with him he would have dropped them to the ground. The nimbus floated close to the clouds while its rider observed the area around.

_What was that? I just sensed…Vegeta. Another Vegeta…_ He had already sensed Vegeta when his detoured path crossed over Capsule Corp. But now he sensed that he was on the opposite end of the continent and his power was fading. He searched and found that the Vegeta he sensed before was still at Capsule Corp. _It can't be…Cell…I don't sense anyone else…_

"Don't tell me time travelling runs in the family…" he said to himself, a light smile creeping up on his face. He too felt a feeling which had been gone form him for too long. The feeling of adventure.


	2. Double Trouble

Chap 2

Gohan and Piccolo had been the first to arrive, but Vegeta showed up not long after.

"It's been a while, Green Man. I guess both of you felt it as well? Is that why you are here?" Vegeta asked.

"Of course, it's not everyday I experience the nightmare of having two Vegetas

here on Earth," Piccolo retorted.

"Very funny, Namek, but would you please explain to me why my energy signaled from all the way over here," he waved his hands across the snowy mountains they hovered over, "while I was all the way over there."

"You got me. Gohan and I where just discussing the same thing."

Vegeta glanced over at Gohan. "Ah, I didn't see you there. Still haven't grown much have you?" Vegeta gave one of his trademark laughs.

"Well at least I'm as tall as you. At least I won't be stuck this height." Gohan and Vegeta stared down each other. They hadn't talked since the last big fight.

"Hmph. I hope you don't plan on saving the world with your comebacks alone," said Vegeta.

"We don't know if this is that kind of situation yet, Vegeta," said Piccolo. "We need to find exactly who or what caused that flux of energy. It's faint now, but it should be enough to locate it."

After a few minutes of searching, it was Vegeta who came across the two bodies stuck in the snow. He stood paralyzed at the sight of the man who unconscious in front of him. The two others landed down beside him, equally as dumbstruck as Vegeta. For the full blooded Saiyan it was almost like looking in a mirror. As though he already knew what he would find Vegeta instinctively rushed to other, smaller, body buried in the snow.

Gohan caught a glimpse of Vegeta falling to his knees. The Saiyan prince lifted the small motionless body and held it close for a few quiet moments. The chaotic aura that was emanating from Vegeta was obvious, forcing the wind to sweep around him, enveloping his rage. He dashed back to where he was before, pushing Gohan and Piccolo aside as he took hold of the unconscious man and exploded in to full speed flight.

No one knew what had happened, except for Piccolo. He was able to see Trunks in his arms, and the panic in Vegeta's face.

***

The debris of the land was swept away under the extreme speed of his flight. He stared down at the lifeless Trunks in his arms. _What is going on?! Trunks should be at home! This can't be him! And I know Bulma didn't give him this stupid haircut! He's a fake! HE MUST BE!!...Could they be…androids? _He shook away the conclusion. He hadn't been able to sense energy from the androids. _But…what if they're like…Cell…? This is too weird. I must get them back to the Capsule Corp. _He then looked over at himself dangling in his arms. _He has a stupid haircut too. I wonder if he's as strong as…No! I can't think about that right now._

***

Gohan and Piccolo had followed not too far behind.

"Do you think something is happening, Piccolo? This is really strange."

"I don't know, Gohan. He had the exact same energy signature as Vegeta. We have to look more in to this." Piccolo paused for a moment.

"Did you see the haircut? I've never seen one like that. It was like a triple mohawk. I can't wait to make fun of-"

"Didn't you see who else was in his arms?" piccolo asked, cutting Gohan off in mid-flight.

"Well…no, I-"

"It was Trunks. I could tell for sure that he was dead."

"What?! I didn't…I-"

"Exactly. So Vegeta _is not _in a good spot to be made fun of right now. Unless you feel like fighting him."

Gohan felt ashamed. "No…no, I don't think I want to."

***

Back at Capsule Corp Vegeta had been in such a hurry that by the time he gotten to Bulma, he destroyed several doors, smashed through several walls, and injured more than a handful of personnel.

Bulma had been so in to her work that she hadn't noticed the ruckus, but she did notice when Vegeta laid Trunks down on to the table in front her.

"HEY! What did you do this ha-" She stopped and examined what appeared to be her son a moment longer. "…What happened, Vegeta? WHAT DID YOU DO?! WHAT DID YOU TO OUR SON?!" She pounded her fists on her mate, but she could do him no harm. She came to a sudden stop when she looked over at the other body in his arms. "What the….Vegeta? Vegeta, what's going on?" She looked over at the Trunks on the table. "That isn't…that isn't our Trunks. Where is Trunks?"

"Mom? What's so noisy?" Trunks said as he appeared in the broken doorway across the room, rubbing his eyes. Then he caught sight of his father. "DAD!" He smiled wide and made to run towards Vegeta.

"Trunks, sweety, stay over there please," Bulma requested uselessly. The boy kept running.

"STAY OUT TRUNKS!" Vegeta commanded, the force from his body sending Trunks flying back through the doorway. Tears formed in his eyes upon his landing.

"WAAAAAAHHHH!" Trunks cried.

Vegeta and Bulma just looked at each other.

"I guess I'll watch him while you find out what the hell is going on," Vegeta stated. He then sighed. _This isn't the adventure that I wanted._


	3. Hairless Danger

Chap 3

Fatherhood was one challenge Vegeta wasn't thrilled to overcome. He was completely lost when it came to handling Trunks. He was surrounded by the laughter and joy of other children, but all the boy did was sit there. He wasn't laughing, or playing. He wasn't even moving at all. In his own way, Vegeta felt bad for the boy, but he'd die as soon as show some sympathy for him.

"What are you doing, boy?" Vegeta asked as he nudged him with his foot. He didn't answer. "I asked you a question, boy. Why aren't you playing with all the other brats?"

"I can't play with them. When I came with mom last time, I hurt some kids."

Vegeta laughed. "Well, I do suppose these human children can't handle you. You do have my Saiyan blood."

Saiyan blood. That was something Trunks has heard before. "So can I play with Goten then??" he asked, turning to face Vegeta with a wide smile.

" Kakkorot's boy? …I don't know…"

"Please! Dad, I-" He stopped when he realized he had lost his father's attention completely. " Dad?"

Vegeta was looking back over at the Capsule Corp across the street. The look of confusion on his face was enough to worry even his four year old son.

***

Over at Roshi's island, Gohan and Piccolo's arrival had caused a bit of a commotion.

Firstly, Piccolo had to be introduced to Marron.

"Congratulations, Krillin," said Piccolo.

"Thanks Piccolo. I guess that makes you next, eh Yamcha? Eh?" joked Krillin.

"Don't joke like that," Yamcha responded, turning a bit red. "Besides, I don't even have a steady girlfriend." Everybody laughed for a few moments, but Piccolo cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Remember why we're here, Gohan."

"Oh yeah, that's right." So Gohan informed them about the Vegeta and Trunk look-a-likes.

"Really? Two Vegetas? That's terrible!" stated Krillin.

"That's what I said," explained Piccolo. "But worst of all is we don't know where they came from. That Vegeta wasn't just a look-a-like. We're all sure he had the same exact energy signature as the Vegeta we know."

"Yeah, and since the Trunks we saw was…dead," Gohan continued, "we let Vegeta go on his own to Capsule Corp. So we came here to tell you guys, just in case something else hap-"

Before Gohan could finish his sentence, it was finished for him. Somewhere far away from them, a power level had rose and this one carried the energy signature of another of their friends. Krillin.

***

_Why is that bald man there? And why is he raising his power level like that? _The answer came to him from far away. Vegeta felt Krillin's ki from even further away as well. It couldn't be coming from two different points. _Something is wrong. Two Krillins…I'm guessing the far away Krillin is the real one, and that Gohan must have told them what is going on. They must be telling me that this Krillin is a fake. Bulma!!_

A ringing noise came from Trunks, and Bulma's voice rang in the air." Trunks, sweety? Are you there?" Trunks looked down at his mother's face on his watch. "Trunks, tell your dad to get over here. Krillin is-" As soon as the screen went black they both burst in to motion.

In a couple seconds they where there, and Vegeta could here shouting coming from everywhere. Above it all he could hear Bulma. _Damn that woman is loud. Thank Kami! _But her yells where coming from the source of the energy. _If that bald shrimp does anything I'll…_He looked behind him and saw Trunks following him.

"Stay here, Trunks," said Vegeta.

"But Mom-"

"I SAID STAY HERE!" he commanded. With Trunks staying put, Vegeta lifted off in her direction.

Bulma hadn't been in the lab anymore. From what it looked like, she had taken the bodies to a surgical area. On his way there he passed Dr. Briefs, who was slumped down against the wall, blood adorning his apron. When Vegeta paused, the doctor said, "I…I don't know-" he coughed "…what got in to Krillin...Help Bulma, Vegeta, I'm fine…" Vegeta moved through the wreckage and Dr. Briefs turned his attention to the black cat at his side. "There, there, Scratch. I'm fine."

Krillin blocked Vegeta's entrance to the room Bulma was, and he was carrying Saiyan Prince Imposter under his arm.

"Just try and stop me fool. You will meet your end soon enough," said Krillin. Vegeta examined Krillin's jewel-decorated black tunic, and readied his fist with a smirk.

"Don't make me laugh-" said Vegeta mid-punch, but he cut his sentence short when Krillin caught his fist with his free hand.

The bald warrior looked upon Vegeta with a scowl making his scarred face look even more battle worn. "Weak." In a swift maneuver Vegeta could barely keep up with he dropped his baggage and rose up in to the air, his spinning body sending a flying kick across Vegeta's face.

When Vegeta opened his eyes he was lying in pile of rubble on the other side of the room. _How long had I been out? _ He lifted his head and saw Krillin still ahead, but now he was preparing to escape. "NOT SO FAST!!" he screamed as he burst in to his Super Saiyan form, the golden aura sending debris flying in every direction. He paid no attention to his shredded civilian clothes as he began his high speed rush towards his assailant.

Krillin was barely able to avoid the Saiyan rocket. "A Super Saiyan, eh? IT'S TIME TO CRUSH YOUR EGO!" He threw the motionless body high in to the air and grabbed the leg of the passing Saiyan. Unable to resist, Vegeta was sun round and round until he felt Krillin's fingers release and he was sent crashing in to the ground, the ground-shattering and dust rising. In almost the instant he hit the ground Vegeta made to rise in anger, but a small foot held his throat to the ground. When the dust cleared he could see Krillin clearly and he could see the blade-like shape of the ki around his hand, poised to strike.

A shadow was forming quickly behind the bald warrior, but before he could react, a pair of arms locked his own behind his head, and a pair of legs restrained his own from moving.

"GET HIM NOW!" a familiar voice called out from behind Krillin.

Vegeta wasted no time in rising and struck Krillin square in the abdomen, bringing the short man to his knees. The Imposter Vegeta hopped off of Krillin's back and stared at his counterpart. They stared silently for only a moment.

"We should really take care of this guy," the imposter suggested.

"This weakling? His lucky streak is over. He's fi-"

"Under-estimation can be fatal," stated Krillin, and in one slick move he swept the Super Saiyan's legs out from under him, threw a punch that sent the fake flying, and planted a kick on Vegeta's back that hurled him in to the air.

Vegeta grinned. _So the bald one has some fight in him. This will be fun._


	4. Super Saiyan Losers

Chap 4

Vegeta turned quick to face his enemy and launched a series of focused ki blasts from his right hand. Krillin easily swam through the golden bullets, moving in on his target. They met in a flash of rapid punches and kicks, each desperate to hit their mark but were made to no avail. Vegeta made to back away, but that was something this vicious Krillin would not oblige. The smaller fighter launched a straight hand strike that Vegeta easily dodged, but when he noticed the small up-turned palm it was too late for him to avoid the flash of energy the flooded his view and singed his face.

With the upper-hand yet again, Krillin prepared another finishing attack. He didn't count on another set of fists that had, by the time he was able to react, met his face with a force that propelled him in to the air several meters away.

"Are you okay?" the imposter asked as he hovered in front of Vegeta.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" screamed the enraged Saiyan Prince, his aura forcing the other back. "You're going to pay for that one, bald man…"

"You're nothing more than a nuisance now, Vegeta," stated Krillin who had now regained his composure.

"I have to admit, you are better than your original. But it seems you have yet to learn the powers of a Super Saiyan, or else you would never have started this fight," said the bold prince.

"Enough talk," stated Krillin. "Now come with me Vegeta before I kill you like I killed your son."

Finally, it seemed like the imposter Vegeta had been pushed to his limit. "He's dead…" Vegeta looked over at his look-alike with a strangle sympathy forming inside him. "You killed my son…you…KILLED MY SON!!!" he said, going on in an extended scream that ended with the formation of a large golden aura with matching colored hair.

_A Super Saiyan with a mohawk? _Vegeta almost laughed. It wasn't till now that he realized he was wearing a hospital gown which was now flapping in the wind.

Krillin only smirked and motioned with his hand for the two to come at him.

They both flew at him from different sides, one from the left and another from the right. For a while it seemed they would be unable to lay a finger on him, but after many attempts the Saiyan prince had managed to connect his knee with Krillin's stomach, leading the other to hammer his head toward the ground. Before his body met with the ground Vegeta sped up to meet him and struck him on the spine with his elbow, speeding his fall to the ground. Noticing his imposter self forming a large energy attack, he moved out of the way to clear the path, standing a some meters away to witness the upcoming destruction.

"BURNING FLASH!!!" the imposter yelled as he shot the massive glowing ball of reddish energy from his crossed palms. It plunged down and met its target with an explosion of light and debris. Vegeta turned away from the brightness, but when it was safe to look back, there was nothing left of his enemy to look upon.

_Now he knows the might of a Super Saiyan._ The fight may have been over, but he did not power down. He just stared up at the other Saiyan, ready for a fight. After all, he was facing a copy of himself. He didn't know what to expect.

Then a thought came over him. _How did someone copy the Saiyan blood?? How could someone…recreate a Super Saiyan?!?! _He felt as though someone was making a mockery of his race, as though soon Super Saiyans will be hanging on shelves.

Before he could question his counterpart, a small leg struck him on the side of the face and sent flying in to a wrecked wall nearby, covering him in rubble. Krillin quickly flew up at the Vegeta still flying in the air and took him in a choke hold.

"Time to go, Vegeta," said Krillin.

"Not so fast, _Krillin_," said a young half Saiyan, grabbing Krillin's attention. Krillin looked over the group that had just arrived.

"Hmmm, you must be Gohan." He looked over the rest. "I don't know who the namek is, but there's Yamcha along with…" He laughed. "…myself." _I wonder how strong I am in this world. He can't too powerful. I probably don't have the cybernetic implants, _the pseudo Krillin thought to himself.

"You're not me, you fake! Now let go of…uh…Vegeta! You're fighting me now!" exclaimed Krillin as he pushed his way to the front of the group.

Before the other could reply, Vegeta declared as he ascended from the rubble, "Back away from the bald man, bald man. He's mine!"

" What?! Did he do this to you, Vegeta?" Piccolo asked in shock. "How could he be that powerful?"

"What? You don't think I could be that strong, Piccolo?? Hmmm? I'll have you know I-" complained the real Krillin, but Gohan cut him off.

"There's no time for that, Krillin. We have to take this guy down and find out what is going on."

"Well I get him first!" hollered Krillin as he lunged at his double. His strike was easily blocked by the other, but a loud band and a strange electrical current knocked the two away from each other. "What the heck was that?"

The other looked equally confused, along with everyone else. It took the other Krillin a second to notice that he had released his hold on the Saiyan upon impact.

"Krillin, you stay here," Piccolo stated to the shocked Krillin. "Everyone else….LET'S RUSH HIM!!!!"

Unfortunately for the bald warrior about to be attacked, he could not hold off an assault made by 3 Saiyans, a human, and a Namek.


	5. The Painful Truth

6/25/09 – I have done some editing to the story to enhance the plot. I think it makes it better in the long run. Nothing too major, just in the paragraph where the alternate vegeta describes Bulma. Their past history is different. Thanks readers :D

Chap 5

"LET ME GO!! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!! I'LL-" screamed Krillin until Piccolo placed his hand over his mouth. It was the best they could do. They all took turns, but now matter how hard they hit him he never lost consciousness.

They placed him on to the surgery table despite his struggling. No restraints would hold him so they all had to keep their grip him. Besides, it took all of them to keep his energy suppressed; else he would destroy the building with an energy wave.

Bulma approached with the sedative, but the needle didn't get past his skin layer. "What the heck? This is a heavy duty syringe. Is this guy made of metal or something?"

"He's been fixed with cybernetic parts. He would have been nothing for us before, but with these parts he is one of Goku's most dangerous soldiers."

"What?! Goku?!" they all gasped in unison, except for Vegeta, who replaced Goku with Kakkorot.

" Questions later, guys. Let's get this guy taken care of," commanded Bulma. "If I can't do it to his arm, then I'll…" She took the syringe and placed it directly in to the temple of the bald head. By the time the plunger hit the bottom, his body became motionless. "I hope that didn't kill him…Anyway, it's time for answers." She turned to question the Vegeta copy, but she could see that his attention had already turned to the body of his deceased son. "Ummm, let's go talk out here guys…" Once they where out of the other Vegeta's earshot, "It's so weird. I feel so bad about what happened."

"So what was it you where going to tell us, Bulma?" asked Piccolo, getting straight to business.

"Oh yeah. Well, once Vegeta dropped him off I was able to do some more studies. You can see similarities already, except for the hair. But once I got his clothes off I found another similarity."

"Ah! Woman! Wh-" exclaimed Vegeta.

"Relax Vegeta. I was just going to say that he once had a tail, just like you. Not only that, he is alike to you in every way, right down to the DNA. The weird thing is that there is nothing suggesting that he might be a clone. He bones and skin show signs of natural aging, and the numbers say that he is the same age as you. I'm sure the tests will say the same about the two Krillins."

"So…what are you saying? How did this happen?" asked Gohan.

"I don't know, but that's why I-"

"It's because we are from different dimensions," the imposter cut in, limping his way to the group.

"Why are you limping, imposter?" asked Vegeta in his contemptuous tone.

"I hurt my leg in the fight."

"What?! How can you be so fragile, yet you claim to be me?! You-"

"Shut up, Vegeta. Let him explain!" shouted Bulma, afterwards shooting a smile to the other Vegeta. "Continue, please."

"I came to this dimension in order to hide from Goku and his men. In our dimension, Goku is Lord of All. It's not just in our dimension either. He holds dominion over many dimensions, and this one he has chosen as his next one. Doing so has given Goku terrible knowledges, and terrible powers. He sent Krillin here to get me because he didn't want me warn you of his invasion, and he also sent him here as a scout. When he realizes that he's been gone too long, Goku will send more men, and then he will come himself. Then it will be over. There is much I can tell you, so ask your questions. I know you must have some."

"Well, what am I like in your world?" asked Bulma.

"You are cruel. As evil as Goku himself, and almost as smart. We where once lovers, but that was before I knew what went on between you and Goku. After Goku arrived on our planet, he took it over and he also took you. I would sneak in to the castle to see you because we still had love for each other, but that was only part of your wickedness. Once you where to bear my child, you revealed that you where willingly with Goku and that you would raise our child as Goku's heir. I didn't see you after that. I wasn't man enough to take my child from you. It was your Dr. Gero that brought him back to me." He could see the shocked, speechless look on her face. " You are also the one who turned many of Goku's men in to cyborgs, using Goku's improvement's of Dr. Gero's models. Dr. Gero almost saved us all with his androids, but in the end his own creations where his own doing. You and Goku turned his machines against him. Now his army of androids and cyborgs haunt the civilians across many dimensions."

They where all silent for a bit, but once again Piccolo moved right on to business.

"What about me? What have I done?" the Namek asked.

"I'm sorry sir, but I have never seen you before. I can tell you that Krillin and Yamcha are both cyborgs working for Goku, and I'm guessing you have friends name Tien and Chiaotzu. They where once the same as Krillin and Yamcha, but when wanted they expressed feelings to leave on their own, Goku killed them both. No one knows what happened to you Gohan. All I know is that he feared you, and that after you're twelfth birthday you where never seen again."

"And what about you, hmm? Are you not Prince of all Saiyans in your dimension? How could you let Kakkorot do this?!" asked Vegeta.

"Yes, I was prince of Planet Vegeta. I was too afraid I would fail at being king, so when my father died I allowed my advisor Frieza to become King. He and his family had been friends with my family for a long time. He ruled with a gentle hand, until Goku came and ended his reign. I had met Goku once before then, and it was my cowardice that caused the downfall of my planet. He defeated me in a battle, but he promised to let me go if I led him back to my planet. He pretended he was merely lost in space, but I knew his true intentions. Despite this, I agreed in fear for my life. The takeover occurred as soon as he got there, and he did it all on his own. A one-man army. He sucks the life from all around him. He was raised by demon-like creatures on the far side in space, being sent there by his insane father in hopes of an eventual revolution. He kept me around only because we where both Saiyans. Saiyans where meant to guard the universe, but Goku had different plans. And once he saw us as a threat, he began eliminating us. It has been hopeless since then. I have watched so much destruction at his hands. I want it to end, but I fear he is too strong."

"Oh, wow. That's the complete opposite of the Goku I know," stated Bulma.

"Just as this coward is the opposite of me," declared Vegeta. "You are a weak. You can't be me. If I where there I would have ended it all earlier."

"Oh shut up, Vegeta." She turned her attention back to the other Vegeta. "Oh well, I guess we'll just have to use the dragonballs to solve this."

This did not cheer up Vegeta at all. "I'm afraid not, Bulma. Like everything else, they are useless against Goku."


	6. Cruel Beginnings

Goku is immune to the dragonballs? How could this be? What will our heroes do if Goku comes after them next? What more bad news does this odd looking Vegeta have for them? Find out now!

Chap 6

"What?! What do you mean they're useless?" asked Bulma. "The dragonballs have never failed us before."

"It's a little hard to explain, I…I suppose it would be easier if I showed you Goku's conquest. Yes, I think that would work much better," he stated as he took off his gloves.

"What do you mean, show us?" asked Piccolo. "I don't think it would be wise to travel to your universe."

"That's not needed. I will speak directly to your minds. See, in my universe I excelled at being a medic. I was the best nurse there was. Memory management was a big part of that for cases of amnesia. I also traveled to libraries to tell kids stories of grand adventures, ones they could see in their minds. So please everyone, for a circle and let us join hands."

Everyone was hesitant at first but, with the exception of Vegeta, they formed a circle with joined hands in a way that would place Vegeta right next to himself.

"I am not holding hands with that nurse! I am the-" Vegeta exclaimed.

"SHUT UP VEGETA AND GET OVER HERE!" commanded Bulma. With a grunt Vegeta complied, not wanting to hear anymore of her voice. He took the hand of Bulma on his left and the Vegeta on his right.

"Ummm…" stated the nurse," …you're going to have to take off your gloves." The motion looked slow and painful, Vegeta removing his gloves and taking the hand of his counterpart.

"Awww, that's so cute Vegeta," jested Yamcha, causing everyone, except for the green man and the nurse, to laugh.

"I"LL KILL YOU!!!" Vegeta screamed, clenching his fists around Bulma's hand, causing her to scream as well.

"YOU'RE SQUEEZING MY HAND YOU IDIOT! LET GO!!!!" she screamed. Vegeta loosened his grip and glared at Yamcha, who was still laughing with Krillin.

"I'd like to get this thing going, if you don't mind," said Piccolo.

"Thank you, Piccolo," stated the nurse. Everyone settled down. "Now close your eyes and relax everyone. I'll take care of the rest." They all listened.

" Hey, Vegeta. Where's our son?" asked Bulma in the silence.

The question caught Vegeta off guard, but before he could answer, his mind was swept to a whole new world. It was if his eyes where taken from his body and placed in a world he had never been before.

In front of his new view stood a familiar man speaking words to the familiar child in his arms. The area was dark around them. No one else would witness what was happening, except for the young boy who looked from around a corner.

"You will be the vessel of my dream, Kakkorot. You will be the one to slay Frieza. You will destroy everything…" Kakkorot's father stated as he placed the boy in to small pod-like ship. A baby cry leaked out from the box beside his foot and did not subside even when he kicked it. He pushed some buttons and the ship was off, set for Kami knows where. "Now, for you….son of Paragus." He reached in to the box and withdrew the weeping infant. "You will never live to stop us." With one hand at the baby's throat and the other around its legs, he folded the newborn in to increasingly uncomfortable positions. The sounds of snapping bones had replaced the cries. He pushed another button and a hole opened where the pod had just launched from. The hole attempted to suck everyone and everything in to it. As soon as it took the baby, the man had vanished, although he wasn't gone for long. An insane laugh came from the behind the hidden witness. The boy turned to stare up in to the murderous eyes. "Pathetic Prince Vegeta. I am honored to kill you for my son, the true king." The man quickly took the boy in to a choke hold.

"Put him down, Bardock," commanded a chilling voice from the shadows.

"You can kill me now, Frieza, but my son will be your undoing! ONLY A SAIYAN CAN RULE SAIYANS!!!"

The boy felt himself hit the floor before he blacked out, along with the vision provided by the nurse. The nurse was an adult now

Although, it wasn't over yet. Sight returned and this time he stood in front of a, from what he could tell, an earthling. The small dome shaped office was a flat dull gray interrupted every few feet by two white R's encased by a pair of red triangles overlapping each other at one point, and an occasional portrait of the earthling himself. Apparently, the human and the now grown-up nurse where deep in conversation.

"Look Mr. Red, I apologize for losses, but we do not make it a point to help tyrants with their rebellions," stated Vegeta as he watched the other grow impatient at their side of the desk. "We already sent a warrior before out of our own goodness, of course we didn't know the exact details of what you needed us for. Now that we know, we cannot help you."

"But I have the money to pay you! I am being more than generous with the amount, now I demand that you help us!" screamed the little red-haired man with the wrinkled face, his accent obvious. "This blasted monkey man will undo everything I have worked so hard to create! Come in here, Briefs!" A blue haired woman walked through the door. "She is my top scientist and my advisor, why she even killed her own father just to secure her position. She will tell you…about the dragonballs."

"Dragonballs?" said the large bald man behind Vegeta. "Isn't that wh-"

"Yes, that's what we heard from Raditz's last transmission. What are these dragonballs exactly?" asked Vegeta.

"If you'd let me explain…" said Bulma sternly, "There are seven dragonballs in totals. Each gold and marked with a number of stars from one to seven. When gathered the eternal dragon can be summoned and wish can be made. That is how Commander Red took over the world, at least half of it now. What we did not know was that they could be used more than once with an interval of one year between uses. Apparently this Goku and his friends found out and now Goku, or Kakkorot as you titled him, was revived not too long ago. I am not sure why they waited to use them, but what matters now is that they cannot be used for another year. What we know of Goku is that he is both intelligent and powerful. He has dominated any fighting-related tournament along with contests of intelligence, although he refuses to make any contributions to the world. He was once prince of the northern lands before Commander Red took over the world. It didn't seem to bother him until recently. It seems he has become fascinated by world domination as well. He quickly reclaimed his lands after his revival, killing most of the inhabitants. During the conquest, he proved to be immune to our weapons. He has a queen and a prince we can take hostage, but it is likely he would not care. He has proven himself to be even more cold-hearted than Commander Red. This is where the Commander wishes you to come in."

"Please, help us Saiyan Prince," the Commander begged. "I may not be the nicest man, but I am capable of change. Goku is ruthless. He-"

"Please Commander, you're going to make me blush," stated Goku as he walked in through the door. With a bright flash of energy projected from Goku's palm the Commander was vaporized. It didn't make a difference that he was unaffected by standard bullets. He was just too fast for the guards to even ready their guns. With great precision he used his energy to separate their limbs from their bodies, enjoying their screams before his final blow left each of the eight guards headless.

Vegeta sat shocked, not even turning around. He had not even sensed the intruder coming. Against his will the chair was turned to face the fellow Saiyan. He stared at the blood-splattered face of his brethren.

"We need to talk, you and I," Goku spoke with a evil grin. Vegeta hadn't felt such fear since he was face to face with the father of the very man in front of him.


	7. Q & A

Goku has arrived, and he's not all smiles and laughs. Will the bloodbath continue? Find out now!

Chapter 7 : Q&A

"Well, we meet finally meet face to face, my _prince_," Goku said with a mock bow.

"Make it easy on yourself, Kakkorot," commanded Nappa. "We've come to take you back to the home planet."

_Now there's a laugh, _the spectator Vegeta thought to himself. _While this imposter prince casts away his warrior hair for those ridiculous mohawks, this Kakkorot looks exactly the same as the one I know. Although this one is far more...aggressive to say the least._

"There's that name again. I don't really like it. It makes me sound like a vegetable," he explained, placing his hand on Vegeta's shoulder. "Besides, don't you think Goku suits me better?" Vegeta remained silent still, but Nappa would not stand witness to his prince being bullied.

Nappa leapt forward to pin down his enemy under his massive hand, but the only thing under his hand was the cracked floor. Nappa didn't fully understand what happened until after Goku fist had met his face, relocating Nappa's bulky form to the grass outside, seven stories below. Goku walked towards the hole in the wall and observed Nappa in great interest. "Ah...I can see we Saiyans are resilient. He's still alive," he stated, then turned to look at Vegeta. "I have questions for you, so I will be back shortly." Vegeta still sat frozen. He dropped down to the grass field, covered in the shade of another building that towered ahead of him behind Nappa, who was struggling to his feet.

"You will pay for that, Kakkorot," said Nappa.

"I'm not going to pay you anything. I was actually going to ask if you would pledge your allegiance to me. I would like another Saiyan on my side, and I can tell that you're too stupid to try and overthrow me. So what do you say? I will only ask once."

"I would never join you. I remain loyal to Vegeta alone."

"That was a wrong answer."

Goku's movements where easy enough to track in Nappa's eyes. His image flashed in and out at the sides of his view. He was zig-zagging his way to him. Nappa swung out in front of him only to hit nothing but the blurred image of the menace. The bald man blinked in confusion as he lost sight of his target, but he soon felt a pair of boots atop his smooth head. Goku gripped tightly at the huge jaw line of the Saiyan below him, digging his fingers in to the skin, squeezing hard enough to shatter the bone in his grip. Nappa was only allowed short breaths of pain as he dropped to his knees.

"P-please…no…stop!" screamed Nappa. Goku's gripped then relaxed for a second, and he leaned down to get face to face with his victim.

"You know what they say Nappa," said Goku with the most innocent looking smile on his face. He lifted himself back up and resumed his grip, his face transformed in a way that a snake would make a wide-toothed smile. "If you don't use it, you LOSE IT!" He engaged in one swift pull that neither Nappa's flesh nor bone could resist.

Vegeta couldn't hear the snaps or spurts, but he could hear the guttural screams change from that of a man to something more along the lines of a pig.

***

Vegeta almost hurled when Goku threw him the large head, and he would have if not for his nurse training. He still couldn't get out of his chair. He couldn't even speak. He was too afraid, and Goku knew it.

"Vegeta, I'm going to need you to be a little more talkative here. When I ask you questions, you give me an answer. If you ask me a question, I give you an answer. See how it works?"

"Why are you like this, Kakkorot? How could you do this?" asked Vegeta, his voice soaked with fear.

"Why am I like this? I suppose it would be due to my upbringing, maybe somewhat due to genetics. You ask your questions like there is something wrong with me. I choose to live a different way than you, that is all. Now it is my turn for a question." He sat down in Commander Red's chair and placed his feet on to the desk. "I have learned that I am a Saiyan. What does that exactly entail?"

"As a Saiyan, you are gifted with fighting powers that are above any other. You also have an obligation to protect life," explained Vegeta. He could tell that Goku had only truly soaked in the first part. "I get my question now…right?...Well…what happened to you Kakkorot, as a child? Your Father sent you to an uncharted part of space, we had no way of finding you. Where did you land?"

"I didn't know it at first, but I had landed on a planet the inhabitants had labeled as Tinox, after the ruler of the majority of the planet. They were a race of weak, frail creatures with dark chitin covering their bodies except for their reddish eyes, and they called themselves Muxai. When my ship was found, I was taken directly to Tinox. He did not know what to do with me at first, but he soon realized that although I was a kind child, I was also a powerful one. As an infant, I was already well beyond the strength of a fully grown Muxai. I was raised as a prince. He trained me in mind, while I trained myself in body. He paid men to assassinate me just to keep me on my toes. We had fun with it until his attempts seem to get more and more aggressive. My drinks were always poisoned, and every hallway was filled with traps. So, I killed him myself. When the guards attacked, I killed them too. I didn't realize my mistake until I found out how hard it was to obtain proper nourishment by myself on the planet. I was on the verge of starvation when the ship from Earth landed." Goku stopped the story there. "That's all you shall know of my past, for now. Tell me, is everybody as strong as you and I back at home?"

Vegeta stiffened with confidence. "Actually, we are the strongest of our race. But there are those that have surpassed us in power and help guard the planet. Freeza is the most powerful warrior in the galaxy. No matter how strong you think you are, you will never beat him."

"Really now…that strong, eh? I will kill this Freeza. I will take your planet for my own, as I have this one, and you will be responsible for taking me there. Understood?" declared Goku.

***

Before Vegeta vanished, he heard only a voice in his head. "Go, Prince Vegeta. Get this Freeza and defeat Goku. You are this planet's only chance. As the Earth Guardian I have failed, but you can succeed. Go now, this is all I can do."

Vegeta's new surrounding was a giant crater, and behind him was his space pod. "The Earth Guardian…he saved me…"

"Hey! What are you doing here?" asked a bald man up at the top of the crater as Vegeta tried to climb in. "Get him! He's leaving!" Before the door could close two different sized arms reached in to stop it.

"Pull it open, Krillin!" spoke one of the attackers.

"I'm trying, Yamcha!" said Krillin in frustration.

Vegeta stuck out his foot and planted on the bald man's face, trying to shove him off. With one hard kick through the opening, he sent Krillin flying back. In his moment of triumph, the other threw a blind punch at the rider of the ship.

"Ow! My nose! You idiot!" exclaimed Vegeta after the punch made contact. He pressed a couple buttons and the ship began to levitate with Yamcha still hanging on.

"Oh no you don't…OH SH-" The ship slammed in to the wall of the crater, sandwiching Yamcha.

But he still hung on.

He finally let go after Vegeta but down on his fingers. He was finally free to get help.


End file.
